We're Gonna Be All Right
"We're Gonna Be All Right" is the 35th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot After several bad dates and a trip to the hospital, Susan manages to finally score a doctor who she is interested in however because of their age gap hesitates to ask him out. Susan therefore concocts a plan by faking an illness in order to see the doctor again. The doctor shows signs of sympathy and remorse when he cannot find out what is wrong with her. Susan finally tells him that she faked the symptoms in order to get to talk to him. The doctor becomes very angered since he believed Susan was at the verge of death and that her symptoms were brought on by an impossible illness. Doctor Ron then tells Susan she has a wandering spleen which is minor but can turn into something more serious if not taken care of. Susan apologizes but the doctor then asks if she likes sushi. Susan says yes and the doctor decides that they should have a first date at the end of the week when he will be less angered. Tom calls Lynette to come home when the children are sent home due to chicken pox. Tom asks Lynette to stay home from work for a few days since he does not want to catch the highly contagious rash. When Lynette asks why Tom will not come into the house he tells her that he has never had it and can also cause sterility. Lynette wonders why Tom is thinking about more children when they already have four. Tom then tells her that just in case they divorce or Lynette dies he would like the chance to marry and start another family. Lynette becomes angered at this and asks Tom to have a vasectomy. The following evening, Tom arrives back home but decided not to go with the procedure. He tells Lynette that he will no longer feel like a man if he does this and that if she cannot understand this there will be problems in the marriage. Gabrielle learns from her gardener Ralph that her ex-boyfriend Scott has posted her naked pictures on a "classy" porn site. Gabrielle then asks Carlos to go over and manipulate him into giving the photos back even if it involves force. As attempts to make Carlos take the pictures when he says no, she goes outside and strips, doing yoga naked. Carlos is upsetted, demanding her to get dressed again, but soon she shows her breasts to Ralph and someone else, until one of their fingers is sucked in by a leaf blower, while the still-naked Gaby is horrified. Carlos explains to Gabrielle that he is no longer that person and that certain episodes can cause him to go back to rage. They go anyway and things go well until Scott makes a remark of how Gabrielle is not "internet hot". This causes Carlos to throw him through a window and take the pictures back. Gabrielle looks on in awe. On a quest to find out some information on the mysterious Applewhites, Bree reunites with Detective Barton who had previously accused her of poisoning Rex. The detective believes the lunch to be a date but Bree has an ulterior motive. When she tells him about the Applewhites he says that he cannot dig into someone's private life just because they seem eccentric. After they finish eating, Barton offers to drive Bree home. Bree takes this the wrong way and believes that he is making a pass on her. Barton has observed that she has been drinking which could cause her driving to become impaired. Bree scoffs at this and decides to drive home anyway. She is then pulled over by Barton himself who then puts her in handcuffs and takes her down to the station. She is freed on bail hours later and is forced to walk home. While walking, Betty pulls up next to her in a car and offers to give her a ride. Bree then tells her that she was arrested for DUI and her car was impounded. Betty has empathy for her but then says how the neighborhood is talking about Andrew and her dealing with her husband's death. This causes Bree to tell Betty how everyone is discussing how she and her son are the most odd people on the block. After Bree leaves, Betty calls Edie to inform her that she wants to sell the house. Meanwhile, Mike Delfino visits Noah (Deirdre's father). Noah is in a hospital bed and is very sick, presumably in hospice treatment. Noah then asks Mike why he has not visited him in a while. Mike lies saying he has been there every Sunday. Noah then wants from Mike what he has been yearning to hear. Mike tells Noah that Dierdre's killer was a man named Todd Forrest who was a drug dealer and Dierdre stole from him and he killed her. Mike then paid him a visit and killed him in return. Noah feels relieved but is still deeply troubled about all of this. He then fires his nurse who he claims was not doing a good job. Noah asks Mike if he will visit again. Mike jokingly asks "Will you be having an open casket?" The following night, a new nurse treats Noah. The nurse is revealed to be Felicia Tilman who assures Noah that "they are going to be just fine". Trivia * Although credited, Andrew Van De Kamp (Shawn Pyfrom), Danielle Van De Kamp (Joy Lauren), Karl Mayer (Richard Burgi), Caleb Applewhite (Nashawn Kearse) and Paul Young (Mark Moses) do not appear in this episode. * After a 5 episode absence, the opening credits are finally played in their entirety. *The episode title is that of the song "We're Gonna Be All Right", from Richard Rodgers's musical Do I Hear a Waltz?. The song has two sets of lyrics, both by Stephen Sondheim: the expurgated version was used in the original production. *French Title: Médicalement vôtre (Medically Yours) *German Title: Alles wird gut (Everything's Gonna Be Alright) *Italian Title: Andrà Tutto Bene (Everything's Gonna Be All Right) *Hungarian Title: Nem lesz semmi baj! (Everything's Gonna Be All Right) *Polish Title: Wszystko będzie dobrze (Everything's Gonna Be All Right) Video thumb|left|354px Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:TV-PG